


A bitch washing a dog

by itthatbetrays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bestiality, DOG FUCKING, Dog Cock, F/M, Knotting, POV Second Person, Surprise Sex, adopted animal, girl first knotting, partial non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: A short story told in second person featuring a friend of mine and her newly adopted dog. Contains bestiality. Obviously fiction, but she's kinky.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	A bitch washing a dog

“Here we are!” you say cheerfully as you bring the new member of your family home. The stray dog you just adopted from the animal shelter looks at you with black eyes, his emotions still a mistery for you.  
“Don’t be so cold… this is your new home!” You remove his leash and after a bit of esitation feeling your hands around his neck you see the big sized dog begin to sniff the air and timidly walk inside, exploring your house. You didn’t know what pushed you to pick this one, there were surely cuter dogs at the shelter and probably with a size more appropiate, but with that dirty brown fur and tired expression came those big, black eyes that you felt stared deep into your soul. You knew that he needed you, so you picked him up and now he was trying to jump on your clean sofa.  
You launch at the rescue and manage to grab his collar, receiving a menacing growl as an answer. After pulling him away you retract your hand as fast as you can, your heart racing for the scare and your insides tensing up. You didn’t expect that reaction from him and even more you didn’t expect that reaction from yourself. Hearing that growl made your lower belly twist in a way you don’t want to admit.  
“Maybe we should get a bath, so you can get on the sofa” you tell the dog, pretending he can understand you, before going to fetch a tub to wash him in. You manage to get him in the bathwith some gentle pushes. He stares at you as you place your hands on your back, feeling his would be soft hide full of knots and debris. This time he doesn’t growl and enters the room apatically, attracted by the sight of the warm vapors coming from the tub. You close the door behind you, locking it instinctively to prevent his escape.  
As you watch the vapor begin to cleanse the dirt from his brownish fur you realize you don’t want to get your new puppy to jump on you while you’re washing him and ruin your clothes, so you start to undress, leaving them at safe distance from the furball that’s now playing with the soap bubbles covering the water. As you’re about to remove your panties you turn back to look at what your dog is doing, catching him in the act of cleaning his red rocket. Your index slip down your slit and rub against your clit, jolting you awake from the trance you fell in at that sight. You shouldn’t do it, that’s your pet, but…. You’re only looking. As your finger finds again his road to your clit you lower your panties to your knees and continue to stare. You imagine what it would feel like to touch that hot, warm surface, feel his texture between your fingers as you move them along his shaft, moving that tip toward your lips….  
Your free hands move toward your chest, circling around one of your nipples as more of your fingers start to play with your moistened pussy. You can feel warmth rising from your groin, but now the dog has stopped cleaning himself and is staring at you with his deep, dark eyes.  
As your hands move away you decide that maybe you should clean him afterall and prepare to step forth, but a tremendous howl breaks the air. You stumble on your panties, falling forward as the animal runs toward you. He’s howling, screaming, barking with all his strenght. Every time you can see his shining teeth open up, revealing the insides of his mouth. You’re scared, on the floor, trying to collect your toughts on what you can do, but every time he barks you flinch, and most unsettingly of all your pussy seems to grow warmer and wetter despite everything that’s going on. As you cover your eyes with your arms you can feel his weight on your back, and your ass instinctively rises, presenting your pussy to your new pet.  
Your submissive side takes the wheel as you can’t reason with all the barking echoing in the small room. You can only hear the animal screams, your heart beating like crazy and your pussy throbbing as the furry legs of the dog rubs agaist yours, his scalding red tip now poking at your folds, searching for an opening.  
You try to concentrate, but as you’re about to react you can feel his teeth sink into your neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make you moan softly, feeling his force pushing you down, holding you still as this stray dog adjusts his hips to use you for his sexual pleasure.  
Then you feel it. His tip pushing into you. This time your moan is loud, dying down only as the member pushes away the walls of your pussy, sinking deeply into you.  
You realize that you’re being raped by your dog, the animal you brought home, whose eyes you feel in love with, but even then you cannot hate him. At every thrust your body giggles with pleasure, your tits bounce back and forth in the small space between your chest and the floor. You tremble every time one of your nipples touches the cold ground, such a stark contrast with the scalding hotness of the member fucking your pussy. It feels so different from your dildos. Its texture is soft but rigid, different from normal skin, and every time it pushes deeper into you the walls of your pussy squeeze it a bit tighter. Your body wanted this, you wanted this. You knew from the beginning you didn’t need to pull down your panties. You wanted this to happen. To be fucked by a dog.  
You drown in the mix of sensations. The warm air, the scent of his fur, the feeling of his mane rubbing against your naked back, his warm breath on your neck, his teeth holding you firm, his tongue pressing against your skin as his claws sink in your sides and his cock pounds your pussy.  
This is your fantasy coming true. You orgasm realizing this, your walls squeezing his dick more and more, but you know this is only the beginning. You take deep breaths, but they’re cut short as you feel his knot grow inside you. If before you still had a slim chance of slide him out now you’re sure you’ll be turned into a bitch. This realization only makes your pussy warmer, as your arousal continues to rise.  
His movements grow frantic as he moves toward his climax. You brace yourself, knowing that this will be the first time your body is being bred by an animal. As he cums you can feel rapid jets of scalding cum hit your cervix, and then the back of your womb. It’s more liquid than human cum, but also way warmer. As your womb is filled up squirt after squirt you reach a moment of clarity, realizing that a stray dog just creampied you, and you cum again, sucking up even more seed into your most inner place as your pussy contracts and spasms, inundating your body with waves of pleasure you never felt as strongly before. You’re a bitch now, a woman who let dogs fuck her, and your pussy cannot stop filling your mind with pleasure.  
You collapse on the floor. The cold surface is a nice contrast to the warm feeling pooling inside your belly. You feel the dog release his hold on you, his breath heavy after his performance, but with his member still knotted inside you the animal has to wait, so It decides to lay over you.  
You are squished into his warm embrace. You can ear his heartbeat race like yours as his pushes his chest against your back, his mouth now licking his checks with satisfaction. As you wait together you roll back, his knot twisting in the sloppy embrace of your pussy, before using your strenght to push toward the tub, grabbing it with both hands and pouring a waterfall of now lukewarm water over both of you. “You still have to bathe…” you say as you begin to rub your soap covered tits against his body, feeling his dick twist inside you every time you move, sending small shocks of pleasure across your belly.  
The dog, that was barking and growling at you just few minutes ago is now completely relaxed, even if he releases a pained welp whenever your movements twisted his organ a bit too much outside his comfort zone. “It’s your fault” you say as you push yourself over him, rubbing his fur with your body, covering both of you in a cloud of soap bubbles.  
You decided to become a bitch, you can enjoy it too.


End file.
